


Wireless

by dakgalbis



Series: Warm Blood [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakgalbis/pseuds/dakgalbis
Summary: Changbin comes into work one Friday morning to find his mouse seemingly broken.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Warm Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972180
Kudos: 51





	Wireless

**Author's Note:**

> \- here is a [spreadsheet](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LkSrnnsJn1FQpskWbbxBetYyq14MN_ppTQJCXa8eEeE/edit?usp=sharing) with the works in this series listed in chronological order.

Friday mornings were the worst. They always felt like Saturday mornings, until Changbin would realize he had just slept through his alarm, and that he had an alarm set in the first place because there was still one more day left in the work week to power through.  _ Fuck _ , he would always mutter to himself, then he would bury his head into his pillow for a few seconds in a futile attempt to inhale the comfort of his bed. Maybe he could take it with him on another day in the office. 

The commute seemed worse on Fridays, too. Perhaps, he wasn’t the only one who mistook Friday mornings for Saturdays, and would run late because of that grave mistake. The queues to get on the trains were longer, for some reason, and when he did manage to get on one of them, they felt so crowded that Changbin already felt drained before even reaching the next station.

By the time he reached the office building lobby that morning, he only had a few minutes left before 10:00 AM, the latest an employee was allowed to clock in. He rushed through the security barrier, almost missing out on tapping his ID on the scanner, and scampered to the nearest elevator serving his floor. He was met with yet another queue, which seemed to crawl even more slowly than the one on the train platform. On his turn, he squeezed himself into the elevator, despite glares and huffs from the other employees who had piled themselves in before him.

The clock read 10:01 AM when he stepped out of the elevator. Changbin could only groan inwardly at the thought of another letter from the human resources warning him of his third incidence of tardiness that month -- and it was only the 10th of October. It wasn’t like they were going to fire him-- he was lucky he had a supervisor who would stand up for him in that regard, at least. Changbin didn’t want to take full advantage of that privilege, though. He knew he had to show up on time like everyone else in the company did. 

“Changbin-ah, you almost made it! What a pity!” a co-worker called out from his cubicle as Changbin moved through the aisle towards his desk. “You really like receiving those memos, don’t you?”

“Oh yes, I do,” Changbin replied with a frail attempt at veiling sarcasm. “I’m an avid collector of discipline memos, you know. I frame each one and hang them up my wall.”

Another co-worker came up to him with a cup of coffee and gave him a pat on the back. “You’re probably out of space by now, though. Where are you gonna hang the new ones?”

“Is that for me? How sweet,” Changbin scrunched his face up in an exaggeratedly sweet smile and pointed to the cup of coffee. “The feeling isn’t mutual, though.”

“Oh, shut up,” the co-worker laughed. “Manager Park is waiting for your report, by the way. He told me to tell you he wants it in his e-mail inbox by 11 AM.”

“Fuck,” Changbin muttered yet again under his breath. The report was almost done, at least. He worked late last night trying to finish it. There was just a set of data he needed to include in it that arrived only a couple of hours ago. He knew he could manage it within the next hour; he was just dismayed he couldn’t take a few minutes to rest after a stressful commute.

He switched his work computer on, and waited for the operating system to load. He then reached for his mouse to point the cursor to his user account on the startup screen in order to log in. The cursor, however, didn’t budge.

“Ah, what now--” He got off his seat and lowered himself to check the connection between the CPU and his mouse. “Why don’t they just give us the budget for wireless mice anyway?” he complained out loud.

“Your mouse is broken?” another co-worker passing by asked.

Changbin shrugged. The wires seemed to be in order, but he re-attached the mouse to its assigned port for good measure anyway, then stood up to check if it worked. The cursor, however, remained still despite Changbin moving the mouse across his entire desk.

“Aw, no,” He bent down to repeat what he just did, but he got the same results. “What the fuck-”

“Better call tech support,” the co-worker in the cubicle next to him told Changbin. “You can’t lose time trying to figure that thing out yourself. You’re not exactly a tech genius.“ 

“Those guys take forever to answer the phone,” Changbin complained, despite moving to pick up the desk phone. The co-worker seated across him, Seungmin, pushed the phone in his direction and pointed to the local number of the tech support department in the office directory attached to the phone. Despite his terrible mood, Changbin pressed his lips in a small smile in gratitude.

“Hello, tech support?” Changbin was surprised at how quickly someone picked up. Perhaps the day wasn’t so bad. He examined the mouse in his hand as he spoke “My mouse isn’t work-- ”

Changbin cut himself off when he started examining the bottom side of the device.

“Actually, it’s fine. Thank you for your time.” Changbin put the phone down, and took off the small post-it note that was stuck on the bottom side of the mouse. The reason the mouse wasn’t working, he realized, was because the post-it note directly covered the LED.

_ Movie night. Your place,  _ the note said in handwriting Changbin recognized right off the bat. 

Changbin threw a dirty glare in Seungmin’s direction, but his co-worker had his eyes glued to his own computer monitor, with no indication he had any knowledge of the post-it note Changbin held in his hand.

\-----

` recyclebin0811: u could’ve reminded me through text you know   
seungmo___: i was just making sure you don’t forget   
recyclebin0811: what i never forget date nights!   
seungmo___: you always forget   
seungmo___: then remember at the last minute   
seungmo___: that’s why you’re always late   
recyclebin0811: …   
recyclebin0811: fair enough   
seungmo___: you were late again today    
seungmo___: i told you to come in early so we can both get off early   
recyclebin0811: is that why i got a note   
recyclebin0811: you don’t have to do HR’s job for them   
seungmo___: you don’t have to be late in the first place   
recyclebin0811: ha ok   
recyclebin0811: sorry   
recyclebin0811: i’ll cover pizza and drinks tonight   
recyclebin0811: and we’ll watch that movie you’ve been harping about for ages--    
recyclebin0811: what movie was that   
recyclebin0811: a talk to november or something? walk?   
seungmo___: a walk to remember    
seungmo___: but no need   
seungmo___: i got a good amount of entertainment watching you freak out earlier   
seungmo___: i feel sufficiently compensated already 😂   
recyclebin0811: god sometimes it feels like i’m dating the devil incarnate   
seungmo___: only sometimes?   
seungmo___: heol   
seungmo___: i need to do better   
recyclebin0811: oh but you already do quite well 😏   
recyclebin0811: remember the other day?   
seungmo___: im in a meeting   
recyclebin0811: i was in a meeting then too   
recyclebin0811: how about last monday in the stairwell?   
seungmo___: shut up   
recyclebin0811: i thought you aspire to be the devil incarnate   
recyclebin0811: at all times   
recyclebin0811: should i get started with the ways   
recyclebin0811: yah kim seungmin   
recyclebin0811: you’re still reading aren’t you   
recyclebin0811: see ya tonight~ 😘 `


End file.
